thegamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Childpengu1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Hey! You may need a liitle bit more users to help make more articles. That's why I'm here!EuropeaI am so bored right now....... 21:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) CPW Thing Hey that video cast thing on the Club Penguin Wiki ya know like how the next project is that lady gaga song, well i was wondering if i could be the singer like the main singer if thats ok with you but i was just wondering --EuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 21:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ThanksEuropeaEuropea's my name; Club Penguin's my game 20:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Pengu, thanks for leaving that message! Of course i'll help out! I've also saw you user page on The Club penguin Wiki! -Rokhopper799 Template! Here's your template! Look below: It's a first draft. It is located at Template:LQA. You can add categories, add an image, instructions, whatever you want to it. I'll try to help out around here by adding images and articles. If you need my help, feel free to ask! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 12:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry So you want my help, or not? I was just trying to help. Anyway, sorry. Ozone101 22:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hiya. Salteroi said I should ask you for adminship, since all the other admins ae inactive. Wonder ez 02:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez